1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to an organic light emitting diode device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a desire for reduced size and thickness of a monitor, a television, or the like, and this desire has prompted replacement of a cathode ray tube (CRT) with a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, the liquid crystal display (LCD) does not only need a separate backlight (as it is a non-emissive device) but has also a limit in terms of response speed, viewing angle, and the like.
Recently, these disadvantages have been expected to be overcome by an organic light emitting diode device (OLED) display. In general, an organic light emitting diode device includes two electrodes and an emission layer disposed therebetween. An OLED display emits a light when electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from the other electrode, forming excitons, which results in a release of energy.
At least one of the two electrodes is a transparent electrode that externally transmits light. Accordingly, optical properties of the electrodes may have an influence on efficiency of the organic light emitting diode device.